The Prince and his Princess
by Cain Dawn
Summary: An arangement of peace between two kingdoms is made, and the young princess of Minera is to be wed at 10. The King makes a plan of sending his youngest son in her place until she's off age, and can then take over her place as the wife of Prince Cato of the Capitol Kingdom. minor marriage, angst, slash later chapters. Rewriting the story. tbc
1. The Proposal Of Marriage

**GREETINGS PEOPLE OF THE SITE!**  
I shake your hand in a positive gesture, and bring you into the warmth of my new fan fiction. So this is my take on the world of Hunger Games, it's certainly going to be an Alternative Universe, there's not going to be many connections to the original story apart from characters and maybe names and places. The story is based upon this manga I read, it's not going to be that alike though. Heh… So that's it and I hope you'll take the story into the warmth and be accepting, I must say my spelling is horrible, I'm not great at writing complicated words and all that. It's going to be a simple and plain story, but I'm trying my hardest! Now enjoy me dears!

**Warnings:** The story takes place around uh, 13-15th Century, there's going to be child marriage but nothing other than that, it's a agreement between the two kingdoms only for peace and the princess" is to live there and be teached how to be a proper lady and wife. If you're against child marriage in this story and time I've chosen to write in, then you should turn now before reading.

Disclaimer: I do most certainly **NOT**own Hunger Games, I 'm a poor bastard with a crazy fantasy… I do not earn any money on doing this but entertaining myself, and that's all I'm after.

* * *

**The Prince and the "Princess"**

By Cain Dawn

Chapter 1: The Proposal of Marriage

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away. There once lived a king and his three sons, and daughter. They lived a simple life, as their kingdom was not one of the greatest, but they loved it and the villagers adored their royal family. But as time went by, and the children grew, so did the kingdom. There was only one problem with this though, the neighbour kingdom threatened with war if they did not make some sort of alliance with them. With this the poor king had no choice but to make his young daughter marry the kings son, and by doing so making an everlasting alliance between the two kingdoms.

* * *

"Hurry Peeta! We're going to be late if you don't run faster!" A young girl around 10, shouted out across the hallways that lead to the throne room. The guards placed around looked at them with slight amusement as the little Prince tripped over his own feet, while trying to follow his little sister.

"Wait up Lilly! I can't keep up this paste much further, I'm absolutely exhausted!" The young Prince, who in a few days would be 12 years old, was rather small of build, skinny and pale. It was not unusual for people to mistake him for his little sister, as they shared the same facial details and was around the same height. They both have blue eyes and blonde hair, unlike their older brothers who had dark hair and green eyes, clearly taking after their mother who died many years ago in a tragic fire, leaving nothing but ashes.

The kingdom did not exactly mourn deeply for the Queen, as she was mostly seen as cruel and harsh woman. She was never loved of the people as her husband was, and she also seen as a cold mother, as her focus was set on etiquette and manners. She would use many hours teaching the children how to walk, talk and behave, but she never read a single good night story, or played games with them. Their father on the other hand, was both loving and caring, he would always do what was best for both them and his kingdom, and so he had the respect and love by all who lived within the little kingdom named Minera.

Lilly stopped outside a tall door, which beside it stood two young guards. They smiled and looked down at the adorable little princess, who was wearing a slight pink but white dress; it was beautifully decorated with engraved silver patterns and long sleeves that were almost down to the floor. Her dress was long and graceful, and had sure taken the royal tailor a lot of hours to make.

"Is father here?" she questioned the guard who stood to the left of her, he gave her a slight nod and opened the door for her. Peeta had finally caught up with his sister and was bending over, gasping for air.

"Why must you always run everywhere my dear sister? Can't you just walk like a young lady should? That's what mother would have told you, she would not accept such behaviour." Peeta sighed, shaking his head at her behaviour. He grabbed Lilly's hand, and together they slipped through the door and into the throne room.

"Ah Lilly, Peeta you're finally here, meet mister Evans, he works for King Edmund of the Capitol." Both Peeta and Lilly politely greeted the older man who stood beside their father and older brothers.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" Peeta gave a polite bow as he shocked the older man's hand. He returned the gesture to Lilly before Mister Evans turned and faced their father again.

"So this is the young lady that's chosen to wed Prince Cato?" He gestured to Lilly, and let out a small gasp, his sister was to be wed? But she was only 10!

"Yes this is my only daughter Lilly, she's the one to wed Prince Cato" He anxiously looked down at his daughter who was in complete confusion over what was happening.

"These are great news my King, we're looking forward to the great day tomorrow, the King and his son shall be very pleased with the arrangement that you have agreed on." With this the man bowed gracefully down and left the throne hall.

"Father you simply cannot send our dear sister away, she's only 10 years of age, there must be another way!" the oldest brother Louis barged out as fast as the man had left the room.

"I agree, she's not of age, and how would you even agree on such a thing?" the second brother named Alexandre responded, looking at his father for any signs that this was all a lie, and everything would go back to normal.

"I'm afraid not my sons, Lilly, dear. Please go with Sister Antoinette, father and your brothers must have a little chat." He lifted his daughter up twirling her around so she giggled, easily forgetting what the man had said, and became her own playful self again. He put her down and Antoinette grabbed by the hand, walking her to a door far off in the corner that lead to the lower quarters and kitchen.

Peeta's gaze followed them until the door closed and then turned to his family.

"Are you sending Lilly away father?" Peeta questioned his father, looking slightly confused over the entire situation, he'd never seen that man before, and he showed up saying his sister was to wed, yet she was only 10. Did this mean they would be taking his beloved sister away from him? He would simply refuse to that, he loved her and would never see her gone.

"That's why I wanted to speak with you my sons, as we all know Lilly is only 10, and way too young to be married off, that's why I wish to send Peeta in her place." The King sighed and looked at his older sons, Peeta just stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face, not understanding what his father meant.

"That's ridiculous father! Peeta's only a child, how would he understand what task is laid upon him?" Alex walked over and put a secure had around his little brother, hugging him against his side.

"Look Alexandre, He's only 12 yet remarkably alike his sister, he's young and his features are as beautiful as hers. He sure got at least 5-6 years before they'll start to notice, and by then Lilly's old enough to take Peeta's place as the prince's wife." The king walked over to where Peeta stood secure against his older brother, and knelt down to face him.

"Peeta my dear boy, would you do me this favour, you were always the clever one. You understand your sister's situation don't you? You'd like her to stay here instead of going away? Besides you'd be able to bring Sister Antoinette with you." He made a slight pause before he continued "You'll have to be gone for some years to live with another Royal Family and wed their son in your sisters' place. But you'd be taking care of her in that way, do you understand my child?" His father laid a hand on Peeta's shoulder, staring deep into his youngest son's eyes.

"S-So if I go, Lilly won't be in any danger?" Peeta looked up on his brothers, and then returned his gaze to his father. His legs were shaking, making it hard for him to stand straight as his mother had taught him to do so many times.

"Yes, you'd be keeping your sister safe, and you'd be safe also my son, as your sister is only 10 they'd not expect her to step into her royal duties as the Prince's wife before she's off age. And when that happens, you'll be able to come home." The king gave Peeta a sad smile, as tears were forming in his eyes. The king loved his son, he loved all his children, but sending away his 10 year old daughter to wed a prince at such an age was too hard for him, and so after a long time of thinking and looking things through, he found no other way than sending his beloved son in his daughters place until she's old enough to take her place as Prince Cato's wife.

"I'll do it, for Lilly" Peeta uttered, so quietly that the king hardly heard the respond from his son, as he was so far into his thoughts that he lost track of reality. He pulled Peeta roughly towards him in a strong embrace, finally letting the tears fall. The older sons joined in on the hug, crying quietly for the horrible fate they had laid upon their beloved brother.

* * *

So that's it! : R&R if you wanna, if there's any interest I might continue tehe :


	2. A Memory Of Better Times

**The Prince And His Princess**

Hello, well not much views on the story, heh we'll I'm posting the second chapter anyway! it's just a filler, if I'd have to say anything about it... like a lil part before the wedding, uh the wedding is happening rather quick and it can be kinda confusing, anyhow I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do most certainly not own Hunger Games, I 'm a poor bastard with a crazy fantasy… I do not earn any money on doing this but entertaining myself, and that's all I'm after.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Memory Of Better Times

Chapter 2: A Memory Of Better Times

It was the morning after his father had told him of their plans, to send him in his sister place to wed the young Prince of the Capitol Kingdom. Peeta had just awoken from his slumber, that had barley lasted through the night. The young Prince had constantly awoken by thoughts of being taken away from his beloved family, and so he wandered around in his room for some minutes before attempting to fall asleep again.

Peeta got out from bed and looked around; the sun was up and came in between the curtains that were pulled in front of the windows. There was a new set of clothing laid out for him on the far end of the bed, this was a gown that he could recall his sister using. The dress was truly beautiful, the entire dress was detailed with gold patterns while the under dress was white and came out with sleeves that reached far down a long with golden engraved patterns on the far end. The dress was long and reached all the way down to the floor, there was also a set of golden shoes with higher heels that he'd ever wore before.

He walked over to the dress, and reached out to feel the texture of it. The softness of the fabric felt somewhat comforting, reminding Peeta of his mother who would wear dresses like this, but more detailed and with beautiful jewelleries. He knew his other siblings detested their mother as she was never kind to them, but Peeta still loved her, because she thought him how to behave and at the same time would walk long tours with him in the gardens, and tell him stories of when she was young. He missed those times when it would be only him and his mother, but now that she was gone, and he was left to walk alone. He'd sometimes bring his siblings or father, but it was never the same as what they'd share.

While Peeta was deep in his thoughts, the door opened and the sound of Sister Antoinette's voice filled the room.

"Good morning Prince Peeta, it's a beautiful day. You should get up and greet the sun!" She exclaimed, and pushed the curtains away. Peeta blinked as his vision slowly adjusted to the strength of the light that entered the room. "You have to prepare yourself for the travel to Capitol today young master Peeta, the ones that's bringing you is preparing to leave as we speak! There's no time to lose." She gave him a big smile as she gestured for him to come over so she could put the dress on.

"What if they figure out Sister, what will they do to me?" the anxiety in Peeta's voice was clear as a bell, of course the child had a lot to worry about, as from today he'd be living in a castle far away from his family and friends.

"Don't worry my dear child, with someone as adorable as you, they'll never see the difference between you and your sister, they'll simply be taken away with your beauty. Besides after I'm done preparing you for the trip, you'll look exactly like your sister. I'm also coming with you, so you'll never have to worry about anyone else seeing you without a dress and a wig on." She gave out a small chuckle of amusement, and walked over to the dresser where a big blue box was placed. She opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful long haired wig, the exact same length as his little sister's hair was. She walked back over to Peeta and placed it on his head.

"Now you truly look like your beautiful sister, while looking like this, they'll never find out" She smiled at him, and he gazed over to look himself in the mirror, it was true he looked exactly as his sister. He touched the long locks of hair that fell down in front of his face, adjusting to the new image of himself.

"I-I do indeed look like her, but I'm still a boy…" Sister Antoinette sighed and with a few steps gave the young prince a warm embrace.

"Don't worry Peeta, everything is going to be alright"

* * *

A while later Peeta was dressed up from head to toe in the beautiful dress, his hair was put up and decorated with jewelleries, same was the rest of him, from head to toe he had beautiful gold chains and large diamonds shining brightly. The last finishing touch was a tremendous necklace that his mother had used to wear, it was her most treasured possession, and now Peeta was the one who got to wear it for the first time after her death.

He felt the tears fall as Sister Antoinette placed it around his neck, he had always loved this particular necklace as his mother would tell him stories of how she got it as a gift from father when they first met. When His mother and father met at a ball for a long time ago, his father had been captured by her beautiful green emerald eyes, and so as time went by and they became closer, he asked his royal jewellery smith to create a necklace that would show the beauty of her eyes and shine bright as the stars. And so it was created with diamonds and emeralds, shining truly as brightly as the stars.

"Mother loved this necklace, I can't believe I get to wear it" Peeta said softly, his hands touching the shining rocks that surrounded his neck.

"Yes, well this is your wedding day, or shall I say… your sisters, and so it's only fair that you'll have the honour of wearing your mother's most treasured necklace." Antoinette whispered, letting the silence that surrounded them linger for a while longer.

The sound of the doorknob being turned, and the door slowly opening made Peeta turn and face his brothers who were now standing inside his room, their faces showed the amazement of seeing their baby brother dressed in his wedding dress for the first time.

"Peeta, you look absolutely stunning" Alex walked quickly over to Peeta and embraced his dear little brother, Alex took a step back to take in the image of Peeta's look.

"I do? Look Alexandre, I get to wear mother's necklace! Isn't it beautiful?" His smile was wide as he proudly showed his brother their mother's treasure. Alexandre returned the smile and gave his brother one more hug.

"Yes you do, and mother's necklace truly makes you shine if possible even more" Alexander kissed Peeta on the forehead, making Peeta giggle.

"It's time to go Peeta, we'll have to leave now for the wedding. I doubt they'll think kindly of us being late." Louis uttered from the far end of the room with the door. With that Peeta and Alex walked slowly towards the door, letting Peeta get used to the feeling of his high heel shoes that he was wearing, Louis put an arm around his brother's waist and lead him through the door and out to the cart that was standing outside.

* * *

SOO that's it, uh well I hope you enjoyed it. R&R if you did c:


End file.
